


an expensive trick and a special one-liner

by kozumekenmakun (dearestloverboy)



Series: a trick and a liner [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bookstore!AU, College!AU, M/M, akaashi does akaashi things for like 3k!au, coffeshop!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestloverboy/pseuds/kozumekenmakun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Akaashi have been dating for a year now. And today's Akaashi's birthday.<br/>Akaashi believes its just another birthday; but Kuroo would beg to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an expensive trick and a special one-liner

**Author's Note:**

> i started this sequel epilogue thing like 10 yrs ago after i finished "a cheap trick and a cheesy one-liner" but it took me like a month to finish bc i started then just. stopped. lmao. 
> 
> also! if you havent read "a cheap trick and cheesy one-liner" im sure you can get along fine reading this without having read the previous installment. though, i do recommend it, as it has a lot of puns that are just puntastic.

Akaashi doesn't notice it at first, which is odd. His attentive nature is how he ended up dating Kuroo in the first place, and yet it seems like things are slowly starting to slip from Akaashi's notice more and more often. Perhaps it's because he can only focus on the warmth Kuroo provides when his fingers are in between his own when they go for walks around town. Maybe the only thing his mind wants to focus on is Kuroo's breath, coming out as white puffs in the winter air and blowing softly into his face after a kiss. Akaashi realizes now that maybe, just perhaps he's losing his attentive nature because the only thing he wants to be attentive to is Kuroo.

Still, Akaashi can't believe he didn't notice the yellow tulips sitting neatly and vibrantly on his window sill, his window still open. Cold and crisp winter air filters through his room, and his curtains softly billow occasionally when a breeze rolls by.

He smiles. Ever since he and Kuroo began to date, Kuroo was all about displays of affection through gifts. Typically, it was a free drink and muffin at the café he still works at. At rare, special moments, it was flowers. Akaashi began to learn flower meanings after receiving his first bouquet, the ones with red tulips, as Kuroo never failed to give him flowers both beautiful and captivating -- and with a sweet little meaning.

"Hopelessly in love…" Akaashi mumbles to himself, and a small smile rests on his lips. He reaches forward and picks up the vase, then moving it to his desk. He then closes his window. The cold air filtering in isn't all too nice right now, especially since he was not going to be curling up under a blanket and watching videos on his phone or reading all day.

His phone vibrates from its spot on Akaashi's desk, and he picks it up immediately. On the screen flashes the notification for the text, and it shows Kuroo's name.

 

**From: Kuroo**

Hey did u see the thing ;)

**To: Kuroo**

Do you mean the flowers?

**From: Kuroo**

;) ;) ;)

**From: Kuroo**

happy birthday babe ;)

**To: Kuroo**

Thank you, Kuroo :)

 

Akaashi's smile grew a bit bigger. He slipped his phone into his pocket and then picked up his scarf from his bed, wrapping it around his neck with the two ends resting on his chest. He also slipped on a black jacket, and then headed out the door, his hands resting in the pockets of his jacket. Today, he had no responsibilities to worry himself with, and he purposely told himself no studying, as it's his birthday, and he was damn well deserving of doing what he wanted, not what he needed to do.

Akaashi walked along the neighborhood streets, wondering to himself where he should go. He could stop by the café, say hello to Kuroo and Kenma. He could go to the library and just read the day away. He could spend some time at the flower shop, looking at new arrivals for the season and talk to Yachi or Kiyoko, whoever was there that day. He checked his watch. It was merely 11:45am. He had time for all three, if he wanted to.

He lifted his head and let out a light breath. It came out a whispery white cloud, disappearing within seconds of appearing. Visible breaths was always a cute thing about winter. Whether it was kids saying, _"Look! I'm smoking!"_ and then blowing out air or just watching someone else as they spoke, the little clouds puffing out along with their words, it was a nice little thing about winter.

His phone vibrated in his pocket again, and then once more. He slipped it out, and saw two messages. One from Kuroo, the other from Bokuto.

 

**From: Kuroo**

Come to the café

Im on my break and I wanna see u ;)

 **To: Kuroo**  
On my way there.

 

**From: Bokuto-san**

HAPPY BDAY AKAASHI !! I HOPE IT’S A HOOT AND A HOLLER

**To: Bokuto-san**

Thank you, Bokuto-san.

 

After replying, Akaashi sighed happily. So far, 3 people sent him birthday messages. Kenma was the first, sending his at 1am. He said he didn't mean to send it so early,  but he was already awake and decided to send it anyways. Next was Kuroo with the flowers and the text and the last, Bokuto. Perhaps other people would dislike only getting 3 birthday wishes and no gifts, but simply having himself in people's minds made Akaashi happy.

He began making his way to the café. It's relatively close by, and it doesn't take that long of a walk to get there. Once he enters, his eyes are easily able to spot Kuroo and without any hesitation he makes his way to him.  Kuroo sits at one of the high metal tables with the high metal chairs, a small little styrofoam cup resting on the table. He's still in his work uniform; a black apron tied over a collared white shirt and black slacks. Kuroo is currently on his phone, however when he hears Akaashi's steps grow closer, his head tilts up and he meets eyes with Akaashi and grins.

"Happy birthday, Angel eyes," He greets, and Akaashi takes his seat across from Kuroo in the other metal chair.

"You already said happy birthday, Kuroo," Akaashi comments, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket.

"You can never say happy birthday too much. Anyways, anything special you want off the menu? Muffin, pumpkin spiced latte, Kuroo Tetsurou..?" Kuroo's eyebrows raise and his grin turns into a smirk. Akaashi rolls his eyes.

"A muffin and the latte sound nice. I think I'll have Kuroo another time," Akaashi replies, teasingly. Kuroo pouts, but slides off the chair regardless.

"I'll be right back, Angel eyes." Kuroo then heads over to the work counter, making his way behind it. He tells Kenma something, who nods, before going right to work. Akaashi notices that Tsukkishima is working behind the counter with Kenma and Kuroo today, and compared to the last time he saw him, he seems to be enjoying his job a bit more. He occasionally cracks a small smile and doesn't speak so harshly. Akaashi's eyes drift to Kuroo.

Compared to how he was a year ago, Kuroo's certainly improved. Akaashi can't detect a single error or flaw in his latte making, and he moves with ease and with speed. His eyes are narrowed and focused, and each move he makes happens on purpose. Akaashi's impressed; to say he once did a shit job at easy shit like this was something now unbelievable.

Kuroo finishes with an obvious flamboyant gesture as he sprinkles pumpkin spice onto the latte foam.  Kuroo looks over in Akaashi's direction and winks, waltzing over to the pickup counter where he slides the drink forward. Akaashi walks to the counter, and wraps his hand around the cup, his fingers touching Kuroo's.  
  
With a small, sly grin, Akaashi says, "Did you feel that spark?"

 

* * *

 

Kuroo's break ends after 30 minutes. In that time, they have their usual conversation. Genuine talk of things happening right now in their lives, things that might or will be happening in the future, anecdotes from the past, and of course, Kuroo's incessant use of pun-based pick up lines. Much to Kuroo's enjoyment, Akaashi occasionally slips some of his own shitty pick up lines, though they're usually much shittier and cheesier than Kuroo's, somehow.

After the final sip of latte is done, and the muffin is finished, Kuroo announces that his lunch break is over. After Kuroo asks with a smirk for a kiss, Akaashi pecks him on the cheek and gives him a small smile, saying he'll talk to him later. Although it wasn't the kiss Kuroo was hoping for, it still left his cheeks a light red and his heart fluttering in that stupid lovey-dovey way.

Akaashi's now back outside in the chilly winter air, back to where he can see his breath and back to where things are quiet and comfortable. However, he'd be lying if he didn't wish Kuroo were walking beside him, his voice filling up the silence with a low and smooth words saying the dumbest shit. Akaashi smiles at the thought on instinct and doesn't force himself to contain the smile. He's learned after a while to just let his happiness stay. He doesn't need to hide it, especially around Kuroo. 

He looks up at the sky, and it's a colorless grey. The sun is no where to be seen, yet Akaashi can feel its faint warmth.

His next stop is to the flower shop, and he walks just a bit faster to get there. As nice as the weather is, and as nice as the scenery is, the flower shop was always much better. The atmosphere, the smells, the sights, all were always the same and always wonderful, all year round.  
  
Akaashi makes it there pretty quickly, but it's not like he's keeping track of how long it took. He walks in, the ring of the bell from the door announcing his arrival. From the back of the shop, where the cash register is, he sees the familiar blonde head pop up and a welcoming, happy smile greet him.  
  
"Oh! Hello, Akaashi!" Yachi greets, and Akaashi returns a greeting. He weaves his way through the aisles of flowers to the back where Yachi is. On the open counter next to the cash register is an array of potted succulents, and she's watering them each, gingerly.  
  
"Are you finally selling succulents?" Akaashi asks, looking down at them. He used to have a few in his room, but after exam season rolled around, he forgot to water them and they wilted. Not wanting it to happen once more, he never bought any more.  
  
"Yes! Kiyoko thought it'd be nice to sell a little more than just flowers," She brightly replies.

"Is she working with you today?" Sometimes, the two work together, but mostly it's either Yachi and another co-worker, or Kiyoko by herself.

"No, it's her day off today. She's busy working on our garden at home, I think! Hinata's here, though, but I don't think you've talked much to him," Akaashi shakes his head. He's only talked to Hinata once, just to ask if Yachi or Kiyoko was there, and even with one meeting, Akaashi felt as if he were talking to a small child. He opened up easily and immediately, passionately talking about this flower and that or about this thing and that. It was an interesting and pretty one sided conversation.

"Do you mind telling her I said hello?" Akaashi requests, and Yachi nods.

"Of course! I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you," Yachi hums brightly and Akaashi nods, then turning to roam around the store. Usually, he doesn't buy anything from here, unless he feels like getting a few flowers for decoration in his room. Typically it's Kuroo who buys from the flower shop to gift to Akaashi.

Akaashi makes his way over to the left hand corner of the shop, where a large area of roses occupy. All colors of roses are here, and it looks like they’re the ones the store has largest in stock. The colors are sorted in rainbow order, starting with red roses. Akaashi recalls that roses are in season for the winter time, so it makes sense there's a large array now.

Akaashi drifts away from the roses and finds the tulips. Before, tulips were just another pretty flower to him. Now, they have a new, specific meaning to him. Akaashi's finger drifts along the petal of a red tulip, and he feels a smile tugging at his lips.

He spends a bit more time just gazing and thinking as he walks around the shop. He finds himself at the lilacs he hid himself in the first time he was at the shop, hiding from Kuroo. He finds it a bit ironic, how he hid in these flowers from Kuroo, and what they me-  
  
"AH! AKAASHI! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Yachi suddenly yelps out loud, scaring the absolute shit out of Akaashi so much so, he feels as if he probably shat his pants, saw his life flash before his eyes and suffered a heart attack all at once.  He places a hand on his chest, and his heart his pounding quickly, but not concerningly. Thank God he wasn't actually dying. His eyes are wide and slightly horrified when he looks at Yachi. Her arm is outstretched and her finger is pointing at him, and her chest is heaving as if she ran 2 miles, and her eyes glint brightly.

The two of them stand like that for a few seconds. Akaashi looking offended with his eyes wide, mouth slightly agape and a hand on his chest, when really he's just trying to make sure he's not dying, and Yachi, eyes large and twinkling and her arm stick straight and finger pointing dramatically at Akaashi, her labored breathing the only sound for a while. 

"Wh-what?" Akaashi finally says.  
  
"It's your birthday! I just remembered!" Yachi immediately replies, hurriedly scurrying from behind the counter and around it before making a bee line to Akaashi.  
  
She pushes forward a small bouquet of a few yellow roses to Akaashi with a bright smile. The yellow color of the roses nearly matches the shade of Yachi's hair. Slowly, Akaashi slips the roses from her grasp.

 _Friendship._ He recalls yellow roses meaning. He smiles after a moment.  
  
"Kuroo came in yesterday requesting for a bouquet, saying it was your birthday today, and I just remembered! So.. Happy birthday! Enjoy the free bouquet in celebration!" Yachi explains, pure excitement pouring out in each word she spoke. Her hands were splayed out and she did jazz hands excitedly.  
  
"Thank you, Yachi-san. I appreciate it," He says with a small nod of his head.

"Mhmm! Have a happy day, Akaashi!" Yachi says, sounding like a chirping bird, almost. No, her voice still sounds like the sound of bells; light and crisp. Yachi then heads back to behind the counter, and after wandering through the right hand side of the shop, Akaashi finally leaves, waving goodbye and saying a final thank you to Yachi, heading out once more.

* * *

Akaashi's next stop, he decides, is a small book store he found one day with Kuroo. That day, the two of them were just going for a stroll, and Kuroo decided to lead the way, choosing to take routes unknown to the both of them. That’s how they stumbled upon the bookstore, small, quaint and cozy. Although the library boasts of a large selection of books, spacious rooms for various uses and has computer access, the atmosphere and the antique feel to the store is something more unique than the library. The owner of the shop, Suga, inherited it from his father, who passed away a few years ago. He wasn't a rather loud person, talking more calmly, softly, and understood people very well. His personality fit well in a bookstore.

One more turn, and Akaashi was on the right street of the bookstore. Along this street, Kuroo and Akaashi discovered a pottery store, where pottery lessons were held along with already made pots and bowls were for sale; a music store selling older instruments and various other music supplies, such as sheet music; another café, clearly a smaller business compared to where Kuroo worked, which made more tea than coffee. There were a few more, though uninteresting to both Kuroo and Akaashi. Either way, each store had a unique charm to them. Their layouts were different to any other, and the items for sale looked as if they had their own personality. Akaashi enjoyed this street, as the smaller businesses typically saw less customers and thus was a quieter place and a calming atmosphere to be in.

Akaashi stepped into the bookstore, the smell of new and old books mingling together to create one distinct scent. The door squeaked as it opened, and a bell rang as well. It had a wind-chimey sound, different from the one at the flower shop. Over at the wood counter on the left side of the store, Suga stood, a small, warm smile on his face. The store was a cozy warmth, matching Suga's smile, and gentle and whispering sounds of classical music wafted through the air.

"Good morning, Akaashi. Looking for anything particular?" Suga inquired, closing the book in front of him softly.

"No, just browsing, as usual." Akaashi replied, unwrapping his scarf and placing it upon the wooden coat rack by the door.

"If you need anything, you know my name," Suga replied, before sliding the book somewhere behind the counter and taking out a rag to start cleaning the counter. In the mean time, Akaashi strolled through the first shelf of books, disappearing from Suga's view. The store had a smaller collection of books, though arguably had rarer and quirkier books. They were not ordered in the standard library system; instead, they were ordered simply by the author's last name, which mixed up genres of books with others. It made it fun to simply glaze over the book titles and authors names.

Akaashi walked along slowly, scanning the spine of the books with half-lidded and calm eyes. His eyes find a book with a straight forward name: _Medicine._ The rest of the words in gold lettering have been long since faded away, so the only word on the spine was "medicine" and the author's last name. Judging from the wear and tear evident on the cover of the book, it's probably a much older book. With curiosity, he pulls it out gently and opens it gingerly, cautious not to cause damage to any part of the already damaged book. The cover has seen better days; the pages, however, although yellow and crispy in feel, seem to fair and have held up better.

He flips through the pages, not looking for anything in particular. He begins reading about a formula for cough medicine, which details the ingredients and gives some information about other uses it could have. It makes him wince as he reads through the ingredients. Half of the shit in there were deadly, and to cure something as little as a cough … he couldn't imagine what stronger medicine contained within it.

He read through the book for a while, mostly just for entertainment. It was a interesting book, giving a snapshot of life in the past, especially for medicine. Clearly, medical practices, especially pharmaceuticals have come a long way. It's impressive and cringe worthy of a book to read, but interesting none-the-less.

Soon enough he closes the book and slides it back exactly where he found it. He looks around some more, and finds another book. It's younger in age, but still old. It's a paper back novel for a horror story. The cover picture looks cheesy enough, but as he opens up to a random page and begins to read, its even more cheesy than the cover and title suggests. It makes Akaashi smile and laugh softly. If he were much younger, perhaps he'd be slightly scared by it, but its more of a book to read for entertainment than fright. He slides the book back like the last, and turns to the next shelf of books.

As he is about to reach for a novel that appears to be about a fantasy tale, his phone vibrates from within his pocket. He fishes it out, and it’s a text from Kuroo. He also checks the time, and sees that its already early afternoon. He unlocks his phone and reads the message.

 

**From: Kuroo**

special surprise at your house tonight -- dont come until 5:30 ;)

**To: Kuroo**

Don’t make me regret giving you a copy of my house key.

**From: Kuroo**

oh u wont baby ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

 

Akaashi is mildly concerned about Kuroo now. He has trust in him not to do anything reckless, and he knows his mother is home, so he has faith. However, Kuroo isn't nearly as careful as he or his mother… Akaashi sighs. At this point, he cannot do anything. He'll merely have to see what state of destruction his house is in when he arrives home later today.

Knowing now that he has quite some time to kill before being "allowed" to come back home, Akaashi decides to spend another hour or so at the bookstore. Maybe he'll start and finish that shitty horror book, or find a good book from decades ago. The store had many surprises, and thus, the perfect opportunity to waste time.

* * *

Akaashi is balls deep in the horror book when he realized that perhaps he shouldn't waste  _all_ of his time here. He closed the book, making sure to make a mental note of the page he left off on before closing it. He tucked the book underneath his arm, and checked the time. It was 3pm, definitely time for him to leave. He had plans to go shopping later, and he wanted the most time he could get for that. 

He headed out from the shelves, slightly unhappy that he had to leave. He didn't want to be late for Kuroo's.... whatever the hell he was planning. Perhaps another day, maybe even tomorrow he'll pay another visit here. There were certainly a surplus of books he had yet to read and skim through. He did only just find this place. 

Suga lifted his head up and smiled at Akaashi as he walked up to the counter. Lightly he placed the book along the hardwood counter top, then sliding it over to Suga.

"Did you want to rent or buy that book..?" Suga asked, matter-of-factly. 

"I'll buy it, yes."

Suga seemed estactic about this, moving quickly to the cash register to start the purchase. The cash register was clearly old. It was not electronic in the least like modern cash registers were anywhere else, but it fit right in at the book store. It seemed like everything in the store was a time capsule for the past. Most the books here were at least 10 years old, and any furniture was clearly aged as well. 

When prompted for it, he handed over the money for the book, and with a bit more tapping later and a handwritten receipt passed over along with the bagged book, the purchase was done. 

"Thank you!" Suga said brightly to Akaashi, and Akaashi nodded his head and then headed out after winding his scarf back around his neck. He realized now, however, that he needed to stop by at home. He had a bouquet, a rather large one, and book with him, and if he wanted to do any more shopping he'd have to drop his things off.

He shifted his things around to one hand before getting his phone and calling Kuroo. After a few rings, Kuroo picked up.

"Heeeeeeey, babe," Kuroo said in greeting. Akaashi could feel the smirk through the phone.

"I need to stop by the house to drop off some things," Akaashi replied. There was no reason to beat around the bush, not like Akaashi was ever the type to. The sound of a distant thud was the next sound from Kuroo, and Akaashi raised an eyebrow. He didn't question the noise, however.

"Uuhhmmmm…." Kuroo began. "Ok. Just don't… go near the kitchen. Like, when you enter, close your eyes so you don’t even look in the direction of the kitchen." Akaashi grew more concerned with each passing second in this call. He could only hope to every divine being that the kitchen was not a mess and Kuroo instead was hiding something… not negative in the kitchen.

"Okay, I won't look at the kitchen, despite better judgement. I'll see you soon, Kuroo."

"Later, Angel eyes."

After the call ended, his phone went back into his pocket and he began his walk back home.

* * *

Akaashi found out, with mild displeasure, that the front door was unlocked. He found this out after accidentally locking the door, before unlocking it a moment later. He stepped inside, nudged off his shoes with a bit of struggle and walked in. Kuroo slid along the wood floors after Akaashi took two steps inside.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Kuroo said quickly and loudly. Right after being yelled at, he did what he was told and shut his eyes. The smell of something like a sauce wafted through the air, fueling Akaashi's already growing curiosity. Large, warm hands gripped his shoulders and began to push and lead him through the house.

"My only hope is that you aren't burning down my house," Akaashi said after a moment.

"Don't worry, the only burning in this house will be your cheeks later," Akaashi didn't have to have his eyes open to know Kuroo winked. After a few more steps through the house and one last turn of his body, they stopped moving. "Am I allowed to open my eyes?" Akaashi asked.

"Yup. If you need me, Angel eyes, text me." Kuroo gave a quick peck to Akaashi's cheeks before bolting away as if he were sprinting in the Olympics. Akaashi opened and rolled his eyes before stepping inside his room. Everything was the same way as it was when he left it. He placed his things down onto his desk, before walking over to his bed and laying down. He let out a satisfied sigh as soon as his body hit the plush surface. After a few moments of merely laying there, he decided that his shopping could wait. He did quite some walking around today, and it was his birthday after all. He could do what he wanted to do, whether it was laying around or not.

After slipping off his jacket and his scarf, and laid back in bed, pulling a blanket over himself. He'd have to remember to change his clothes later, as they'd surely be crumpled when he woke up. Oh well, he thought. After setting an alarm for an hour and a half, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't his alarm that awoke him, Akaashi found out later. It was rather the strong smell of food permeating through the air, drifting around the house. His stomach, as if on cue, groaned once Akaashi smelt the smell. Slowly, he roused himself more awake, and sat upright. He turned the alarm off on his phone before rubbing his eyes. He felt more awake, though a little groggy, but it wasn't like he was hungering for the sweet release of death right now. He slipped out of bed and went to get a new outfit from his closet.

Since he didn't know what was going to be happening later, but knowing Kuroo, he decided to just dress like he usually would while at home. He slipped off his shirt and pulled on a hoodie instead. It was one from his high school, and it displayed the name boldy on the black in white lettering. The hoodie itself was black; the two colors the ones of his school. He looked in the mirror and saw that his pants were fine, so he decided not to change out of that. (Though, he didn't change because he was actually just lazy.)

After that was done, Akaashi headed over to his desk and placed his scarf away, along with his new jacket and the one from earlier today. The book was next. After figuring out where to place it, he slid it in place carefully onto the shelf on his wall. He could only hope that later on he'd remember what spot he let off at.

Once that task was complete, Akaashi collapsed back into bed and grabbed his phone. He had received a few more texts from acquaintances and family members, wishing him a happy birthday. After finishing replying to all the rest of the messages, he began to scroll through random social media, receiving a few more "happy birthdays" from there as well.

It was about 15 minutes of this before Akaashi couldn't take it. The smell (that seemed to only get stronger) made his hunger grow tenfold, and soon enough the empty feeling in his stomach and its constant growling were driving him up the wall. He tucked his phone into his hoodie pocket and got out of bed, heading to the door. He opened it up, and was about to step outside his room when he saw that Kuroo was there, one hand raised in a fist, clearly about to knock. His face was one of surprise, eyes wide, eyebrows raised as he looked down at Akaashi, who mirrored the expression.

Then, Akaashi realized, that Kuroo was wearing…. A suit. A full blown, formal attire suit. His bow tie was neat, his shirt, slacks and suit jacket were all ironed to perfection. It was impressive. And it also made Akaashi resent choosing to wear a goddamn hoodie while his boyfriend looked ready to go to a wedding.

After the initial surprise dissipated from the both of them, Kuroo spoke.

"Dinner's ready," Kuroo said with a smile, a hint of playfulness in his tone and grin. He held out his hand with surprising grace for Akaashi to take. With hesitation, he took it, his hand soaking in the warmth from Kuroo's. Kuroo then lead the way through the house. With each step, the smell got even stronger than before, and halfway to the kitchen did Akaashi recognize the smell.

"…Did you make spaghetti?" He asked, perplexed. Here Kuroo shows up, mysterious and concerning, saying he has a surprise for him, and it's a dinner of spaghetti and Kuroo's wearing a suit. Akaashi had full bets that Kuroo would get spaghetti sauce somewhere on himself.

"…Maybe," Was Kuroo's reply. Though, the big grin on his face gave way his façade. Akaashi rolled his eyes but said no more.

Once they reached the dinner table, he was surprised to see that, if anything, the kitchen and the rooms near it were not in shambles. If anything, they looked much better. Candles were placed around the kitchen and where the dining table was. On the table itself was an immaculate table spread in black (he'd have to thank his mother, as he knew she was behind that choice, at least.) and upon it, a golden candelabra, places with a nice serving of spaghetti, and cutlery wrapped neatly inside of white napkins.

"I'm impressed," Akaashi said, looking at everything with surprise, admiration and wonder. When Kuroo said "surprise", he surely wasn't expecting this, especially the spaghetti. But it was impressive, beautiful, and spoke quite a bit about Kuroo's love for him. It made his heart ache.

"I didn't spend over 3 hours on this for nothing," Kuroo replied, before walking over to the table, and pulling out a chair for Akaashi. He took his seat, and Kuroo went around the table to the opposite side and took a seat as well. Neatly, Akaashi unwrapped the cutlery and unfolded the napkins, then spreading it out upon his lap. Once finishing, he looked up and saw that Kuroo had did the same. Though, if he was copying Akaashi or not was debatable.

"Before we begin this wonderful meal made by yours truly, Kuroo," He winked. Akaashi rolled his eyes and smiled. "I would just like to say: happy birthday and I love you." God, Kuroo was a ridiculous sap when he wasn't spewing out shitty pick up lines.

They then began to eat, Akaashi with less mess than Kuroo. For a bit, however, it seemed like Kuroo didn't get any on himself, so that's a plus.

"Any reason you chose _spaghetti_ for the meal of the night?" Akaashi asked, curiously. It wasn't his most favorite meal ever, and he knew Kuroo was aware of that, so there wasn't a strong reason as to why he made it. Kuroo shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the only thing I knew I could cook without burning the house down," He replied, nonchalantly. "Plus, it's the meal those dogs ate in _Lady and the Tramp."_

Ah, of course.

"It's delicious either way." Akaashi said, wiping his mouth of any spaghetti sauce he had gotten there.

"Though, I wish you would've told me there was a dress code," Akaashi then added. Kuroo laughed, loud and like a goddamn loser.

"If it makes you feel any better, Angel eyes, you look better in a hoodie than I do in a suit," Kuroo replied, smiling.

"I'd beg to differ," Akaashi retorted without thinking, taking a sip of his water.

"Ohohoh? Did you just call me _"hot"_ in a suit, Angel eyes?"

"I'm only said that me at my worst is worse than you at your best,"

"You called me _"hot"_ again,"

Akaashi glared over at Kuroo from across the table, too flustered to think of another response. His cheeks burned.

After a minute or so of relaxed, natural silence, the two of them finishing up the last bits of spaghetti, Kuroo cleared his throat. Akaashi looked up at him, placing his fork down gently.

"There was also another reason why I did all this tonight, Akaashi," Akaashi raised his eyebrows in curiosity and interest, only guessing as to where this could lead. He called him "Akaashi", as well, meaning this was probably serious.

For a fleeting moment, his stomach tightened. What if Kuroo was going to break up with him?

Then he thought for a second longer. This wasn’t _Legally Blonde_. He wasn't having a fancy ass dinner of spaghetti with his boyfriend, his loving boyfriend, to be broken up with. Kuroo wouldn’t do that… would he?

Akaashi stopped his thoughts before they could get any more negative. He had to be here in the moment, not stuck in the whirlwind of his mind. He looked at Kuroo expectantly, and he stood, before going around the table to Akaashi's side of the table.

He then stopped, and Akaashi's heart stopped too. He dropped down to one knee, and within milliseconds, Akaashi's eyes grew wide, and he turned in his seat, facing Kuroo. He shoved his hand into his pocket, and took out a small red velvet box. Akaashi's heart jumpstarted, and he could feel it beating strongly, heavily, and quickly. His breath got stuck in his throat.

Kuroo presented the box, and opened it, his trademark smirk on his face, though… it was soft, delicate and full of admiration, passion and love.

Kuroo opened his mouth to speak before Akaashi beat him to the chase, unable to control himself anymore. His self control went out the window the second he saw that goddamn box. He practically threw himself at Kuroo, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The force of their collision pushed Kuroo and Akaashi back and against the floor. Kuroo, luckily, didn't drop the box.

Kuroo was about to speak once more, before the chase was beaten again. Akaashi crashed his lips to Kuroo's, stopping him from speaking. Kuroo's eyes were blown wide in surprise from this all, before kissing Akaashi right back, smiling halfway through the kiss. They broke apart seconds later, but to them, it could've lasted an eternity.

"I'm guessing that was a--"

" _Yes,_ it was a yes." Akaashi cut him off, beating him once more. Kuroo chuckled, unable to control his smile.

"I had a big elaborate plan for tonight and you throw it off by showing up in a hoodie and not even letting me ask the question," Kuroo said. He couldn't bring himself to make a fake pout.

"Fine. Spill the question, then."

Kuroo cleared his throat, closing his eyes before opening them a moment later.

"Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?" He said, as seriously as he could muster with the goofiest of smiles on his face.  
  
"Yes, I will, Kuroo Tetsurou." Akaashi replied, just as formally, before giving him another sweet and long kiss. Kuroo pushed himself up to sit upright, bringing Akaashi with him. The kiss broke once more.

"Here-- lemme put the ring on you," Kuroo plucked out the ring from the velvet box, setting the box aside. Akaashi lifted his hand for Kuroo, and with his free hand Kuroo held onto Akaashi's fingers as he slid on the ring. It was then that Akaashi noticed the design of it.

The ring was a yellow jewel, one Akaashi didn't know what specifically, and it was designed in the shape of a tulip. Accenting jems, smaller in size, were in yellow and red as well. Akaashi's grin managed to grow bigger, to the point that it hurt his cheeks.  
  
"You probably don't like jewelry, but.. You're beautiful enough to pull it off." Kuroo said, his voice quieter. Akaashi looked at Kuroo.  
  
"Kuroo, it's beautiful," Akaashi replied, looking down at the ring, twinkling in the soft, hazy light. _"I love it._ " He added, voice quieter and more soft, his eyes shifting back to Kuroo.

"Not as much as you love me, though," Kuroo said, smirking.  
  
"That's debatable."

**Author's Note:**

> i had to google to see if tulip engagement rings exist and they do so im a good writer trust me


End file.
